This invention relates to tuning forks and more particularly to tuning forks which may be used in tuning strings on a fretted instrument.
In my recent U.S. patent application Ser. No. 616,851 filed Sept. 25, 1975, and now U.S. Pat. No. 4004482, Jan. 25, 1977 and entitled Method of Tuning Fretted Instruments, I have disclosed a novel method for tuning stringed instruments by the use of a tuning fork. In this method after the tuning fork is excited, the end of the stem of the tuning fork is placed on the string by hand and moved to various positions along the string during the tuning process as described in the above referred to application.
Most tuning forks as heretofore known are made with a flat end or a ball end. In either case, and particularly in the case of the ball end construction, there is a tendency for the stem to slip off the string as the tuning fork is placed on or moved along the string during the tuning process. Accordingly, it becomes appropriate in these circumstances to devise some means whereby the tuning fork can more easily be maintained in contact with the guitar or banjo string or string of some other fretted instrument during the tuning process.